Guardian Dog
by Kuminosuki
Summary: Kim Jaejoong mati, itu kata mereka, namun bagi Jung Yunho, Tuan Muda manisnya itu masih hidup dan dia akan segera menemukannya./YunJae/BL/Bacalah jika sempat.


GUARDIAN DOG

YunJae Fanfiction

Created By:

KuMiNoSuKi

* * *

 **Based on Anime Gintama episode 107**

 **Kuminosuki's Talk:**

Cerita ini hanya FIKTIF BELAKA, ide cerita diambil dari Anime GINTAMA EPISODE 107. Terima kasih GINTAMA.

Cerita ini dibuat bukan untuk menistakan para pemilik nama, namun karena aku mencintai mereka. Ya, aku mencintai mereka, hingga hatiku menjadi buta untuk melihat pasangan lain.

Seperti biasa, bacalah cerita ini dari jarak 30 centimeter dari layar dan bacalah di tempat yang terang. Mata Rabun itu menyusahkan.

Terima kasih dan Selamat membaca

-Kuminosuki-

* * *

 **GUARDIAN DOG**

 **Chapter 01**

.

.

"Yunho-ah…"

Laki-laki tegap berwajah dingin yang sedang duduk menghadap laki-laki tua yang begitu dihormatinya itu mengangkat kepalanya begitu namanya dipanggil. Mata tajam itu tampak bersinar redup, menghadirkan sebuah helaan panjang dan berat dari laki-laki tua yang saat ini menunjukkan raut antara sedih dan tegarnya.

"Maafkan aku Yunho-ah…aku memang laki-laki tua yang egois." Laki-laki tua itu kembali menghela nafas, kini air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya tidak dapat terbendung lagi. Laki-laki tua itu menangis. Menangis diatas wajah tuanya yang hampir kehilangan ketegarannya.

"Ketua Kim…" Yunho kembali menunduk, laki-laki muda itu tidak ingin melihat air mata dari orang yang sudah dianggapnya ayah sendiri.

"Semua adalah salahku, Yunho-ah. Aku bukanlah seorang ayah yang baik. Aku hanya tahu memukul dan membunuh orang, tapi aku sama sekali tidak tahu…" laki-laki tua itu berhenti untuk menahan isakan yang berlomba-lomba keluar dari mulutnya. "…Aku tidak tahu bagaimana membahagiakan anakku satu-satunya. Aku…benar-benar pria tua yang buruk." Lanjutnya.

Yunho beralih mencengkram pegangan kursi yang didudukinya. Semua penyesalan memendam di hatinya. Pikirannya sedikit kacau, namun Yunho tidak boleh sampai kehilangan kesadarannya. Dia adalah satu-satunya pegangan bagi laki-laki tua di depannya saat ini. Seorang Jung Yunho tidak boleh lemah.

"Selama ini Ketua Kim sudah berusaha untuk menjaga dan mencintai Tuan Muda." Yunho berhenti sebentar menghambil nafas yang terasa sulit. Bibirnya bergetar sedikit. "Penyebabnya adalah saya. Saya lah yang bertanggung jawab atas semua kejadian ini. Jadi—"

"Bicara apa kau ini?!" laki-laki tua dihadapan Yunho berdiri dari kursinya lalu berbalik, memunggungi laki-laki muda yang begitu dipercayainya.

Yunho mengeraskan rahangnya. "Tapi itu memang benar, Ketua Kim." Teguhnya.

Tidak ada hal lain yang bisa Yunho lakukan selain melimpahkan semua kesalahan pada dirinya, karena menurut Yunho, semua itu benar-benar murni kesalahannya. Jika saja dia tidak ada. Jika saja, Yunho tidak pernah masuk ke dalam keluarga ini, semua kejadian buruk yang menimpa Tuan Mudanya pasti tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Ketua Kim mendesah lelah, "Kau adalah pemuda yang aku percayai, Yunho-ah. Semua kejadian yang telah terjadi selama ini, biarlah menjadi tanggung jawabku, bukan sebagai seorang pemimpin di kelompok ini, tapi tanggung jawab sebagai orang tua, sebagai seorang ayah. Aku sadar…apa yang aku lakukan selama ini…hanyalah menjadi senjata pembunuh hubungan diantara kami." Ketua Kim berbalik dan menatap Yunho dengan mata tuanya.

"Sekali lagi, maafkan aku Yunho-ah. Ijinkanlah orang tua ini untuk egois…untuk terakhir kalinya."

"Ketua Kim…"

"Aku mohon padamu. Gantikanlah aku. Jadilah pemimpin kelompok Pedang Perak ini, Yunho-ah. Aku mohon padamu."

Yunho merapatkan bibirnya. Wajahnya yang dingin sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa-apa. Suara tegasnya kembali tenggelam. Laki-laki itu tidak bisa membantah lagi saat semua raut keputusasaan akibat kesedihan dan penyesalan itu tergambar jelas di wajah laki-laki tua yang terkenal begis di masa kejayaannya. Kini Yunho hanya bisa melihat wajah dari sesosok orang tua yang kehilangan semangat hidupnya.

.

.

 _Apa arti dari hidup ini._

 _Apa arti dari kekayaan ini._

 _Apa arti dari kedudukan ini._

 _Apa arti semua itu, jika aku bahkan tidak bisa menciptakan senyuman di wajah orang-orang yang aku cintai._

.

.

Pelantikan ketua baru dari kelompok Pedang Perak berlangsung begitu khidmad. Dengan di saksikan oleh masing-masing ketua dari kelompok Mafia lain, malam itu, Jung Yunho sang Anjing Penjaga, resmi menyandang kedudukan sebagai pemimpin menggantikan Kim Hyun Joong.

Sebenarnya banyak yang tidak setuju dengan diangkatnya Jung Yunho sebagai pemimpin dari kelompok mafia besar Pedang perak. Banyak yang mempertanyakan kemana perginya sang pewaris sebenarnya, satu-satunya orang yang seharusnya menggantikan kedudukan sang ayah. Banyak spekulasi dan isu menyebar di kalangan mafia, salah satunya bahwa Jung Yunho telah menyingkirkan anak dari Ketua Kim hingga pada akhirnya Ketua Kim yang terpaksa memberikan kedudukannya pada Anjing Penjaga itu.

Banyak yang berpikir jika Jung Yunho adalah seorang anjing yang picik. Seorang yang telah mengkhianati majikannya.

Namun, isu hanyalah isu. Seberapa besarnya ketidaksukaan mereka pada Jung Yunho, namun tidak satupun dari mereka berani mengusik sang Anjing Penjaga yang terkenal ganas dan kejam itu.

Setelah upacara selesai, Yunho kini duduk di tempat dimana Ketua Kim selalu duduk. Mata tajam Yunho kembali bersinar dingin. Di tatapnya semua orang yang **harus** tunduk padanya. Lalu matanya menatap ke sebelah kanan, tempat dimana dia selalu berdiri dulu, kini telah terisi oleh sang sahabat, Park Yoochun. Jung Yunho kini berkuasa, kelompok ini bukan lagi di pimpin oleh seorang Kim, tapi oleh seorang Jung.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Thsnks bagi kalian yang sudah bersedia untuk mampir dan membaca cerita ini.

Mohon kritik dan sarannya readers.

Sampai Jumpa chapter depan.


End file.
